


Dream On

by CastielsAsstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Depression, Family Issues, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Past Abuse, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsAsstiel/pseuds/CastielsAsstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a family feud that turned very bitter, Dean Winchester is forced to move to Sioux Falls to live with his Uncle Bobby and starts attending the local high school there, where he meets an eccentric nerd called Castiel. After an incident occurs, the pair soon realize they've just gotten themselves into some serious hot water when they are selected to be the 'beta testers' for the school's new strategy plan for dealing with problem students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Dream On**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

 

_"So, here goes everything…"_ mumbled Dean Winchester under his breath before he proceeding to enter the gates, clutching hold of his newly received timetable.

The young man rocked up wearing an over sized dark brown leather jacket, a faded dark gray t-shirt, and well-worn denim jeans with a few rips here and there, also a pair of old grubby dark brown boots that look as if they've seen much better days.

Although the outfit looked to be rough and ready, it was comfortable for Dean at least. The school was very dreary and dull looking. The school was divided into numerous varied sized blocks, most looked as if they were quite old buildings. The playground wasn't that great either. The ground felt very worn and gravelly to walk on, and even on the paved areas, pavement slabs were cracked. He knew he had to give this his all, even if the school was massive pile of steamy crap.

The dark sandy haired boy made his way through the crowd of students entering, slowly allowing him to visually explore more of the school’s features. As Dean walked past a water fountain that was being occupied by a boy who appeared to be coughing and sniveling before taking a drink from the fountain. Dean made a mental note to himself : _“don’t drink from the water fountains”_. He then noticed the numerous wooden benches in the playground. They appeared to be occupied by students, which surprised Dean considering they didn't look exactly appealing due to the fairly aged wood.

Finally, he sees a sign on the wall, _“SCIENCE BLOCK”_. This was where Dean’s timetable listed he would be located within the science block for his Tutorial sessions each morning and afternoon.

**—————————————**

**3 Months Earlier…**

The older man wandered back and fourth, staggering slightly around the old barn, avoiding eye contact on the young man who was lying on the ground. The sound of the older man’s boots dragging echoed with each and every step.

"Don’t you think this family has been through enough? Yet, you still think it’s clever to screw around and almost kill yourself… Why are you such an idiot, Dean!?" exclaimed the older man, with anger erupting in his voice.

The older man continued to roam around the the barn, whilst occasionally swigging the whiskey directly from the bottle he was carrying in his hand. Dean was lying crouched up on the ground of the barn, shaking tremendously. His clothes were drenched from the rain, but also slight blood stained. He had multiple bloody cuts on his head, arms, and chest.

Dean looked up at the older man,"D-Dad… I’m sorry. I-I just lost control of the car for a brief moment" spoke Dean in a painfully agonizing tone, "I'm s-sorry I screwed up the Impala, I really am..." Tears began to form in the young man’s eyes, as the older man walked closer to Dean, clutching tightly hold of the bottle in his hand.

The older man’s eyes were filled with fury. "You really think that's gonna cut it? No, that's not gonna happen this time... You've gone too far.. You disgraceful, brain dead, freak!"

Before Dean could open his mouth to get any words out, everything went to black…

**————————————-**

Dean followed the directions and made his way through the flock of students in the corridors.

Once finding his class, he opened the door and entered the room.There was only the teacher and another student inside.

"Hi… Um… Mr Fitzgerald’s class?" asked Winchester.

"That’s right, and you must be Dean, I assume." cheerfully beamed the teacher sitting at his desk.

The teacher was very scrawny and petite in his physique, and could easily be mistaken for a student himself, especially wearing a white shirt and black tie.

"Yup, that’s me" Dean responded.

"Welcome Dean, I’m Mr Fitzgerald, but you can call me Garth. I shall be your form tutor for this academic year, I look forward to getting to know you over the the next few months. Please, take a seat next to the young man over there at the back. It shouldn't be too long until the bell"

Mr Fitzgerald points over to a dark haired boy sat nearest to the window on the far back row of desks.

"Yes, sir"

Dean walks over to the back of the classroom and sits down on the stool next to the dark haired boy who appeared to be focused on jotting away in a notebook or something. The boy had fluffy bed-hair. However, he was very well dressed. He wore a light grey waistcoat, light blue shirt that was neatly tucked into his olive colored slacks, and a tie… A dark navy blue tie… It was pretty clear that Dean had been placed to sit next to some kooky nerd type.

Dean looked at the boy next to him, questioning whether to introduce himself to him or letting him continue to indulge in whatever it is he is doing.

"Castiel!" Shouted Mr Fitzgerald attempting to get the dark haired boy’s attention. The dark haired boy shot his head up sharply, and lightning quick, placing his pen down and closing his note book shut simultaneously.

"Er… Sorry… Yes, sir" The boy’s voice was much deeper than Dean had expected it to had been.

“We have a new student who has joined us today. If you hadn't of been so busy taking notes, you might of noticed that he is sat next to you” the teacher chuckled, "His name is Dean, perhaps you should show him around the school, for today at least. To ensure he gets to all his classes on time. Can you do that for me, Castiel?".

“Erm…” Castiel began to look nervous about what Mr Fitzgerald had just asked of him.

Castiel turned to take a quick glace of Dean before facing back towards to Mr Fitzgerald and pondering of what had just been asked of him.

"Ok… I’ll do it, sir" replied Castiel.

"Good!" chirped Mr Fitzgerald, breaking out a big ol’ grin.

_"Oh, that’s just fricking great…I've just been assigned not so - Chatty Cathy"_

**————————**

Very soon after, the bell rang. The rest of the form group came into class. It was a fairly small class compared to other schools Dean had previously attended.

Mr Fitzgerald took the register and then told the class about their new classmate… "Today, we have a new student who has joined our form group. His name is Dean. Actually, Dean could you please stand up for a moment?"

"Yes sir" Dean stands up from his seat.

His new class staring at him as if he had walked in the place completely butt-naked or something. Dean didn't really care about if he was center of attention, but this did feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, Dean… Is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself?" asked the overly-cheerful teacher. Dean was actually starting to get annoyed by Mr Fitzgerald (AKA, Garth) and his over-enthusiastic, happy nature.

"No, not really. I used to live Lawrence, Kansas. Then I moved away... And now I live here in Sioux Falls... Um... I like classic rock music, awesome classic cars, and one day I hope to become a mechanic. Heh.. That’s pretty much all, teach!".

Castiel looked up at Dean who was standing up next to him. Castiel had read a little bit about nervous tendencies in the psychology books he had purchased recently. He could tell by Dean’s body language that he was keeping back a few details about himself, especially the way he kept on fidgeting and twitching his hands when he was talking about where he was from. He could tell Dean is a confident person, therefore it is intriguing what it may be.

"Thank you, Dean. And I hope y’all can make Dean welcome and introduce yourselves to him over the next coming week. Thanks again Dean, you may sit down now".

Dean slumps back down into the seat next to Castiel. Eyeing suspiciously at the boy next to him, Castiel very gingerly opens up his notebook and begins to jot down some notes, still not completely taking his eye off his new classmate.

Rest of the tutorial session was Mr Fitzgerald discussing the after school classes for exam prep starting up in a few weeks and other school related crap. Dean zoned out very quickly and into his own little bubble…

**————————**

"Dean, I can ensure you that Sam will be alright. Rufus is a good guy, he’ll take good care of him. I haven’t got enough room here for both you idjits, otherwise I would take in both you and your brother in a heartbeat. You know that I love you boys like you’re my own, and it breaks my heart what ya’ father did, but you've gotta understand Dean, this is a hell lot better than never seeing Sam ever again."

The older man sat beside Dean at the table. The older man was wearing an old worn cap, and hunting-looking outfit. He put his arm on the sobbing teenager’s shoulder.

"Kid, it will be alright, I promise…" The older man comforts Dean.

Dean gains the motivation and strength to look up at the older man. His eyes are red, tearful, and extremely bloodshot.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby…"

**—————————-**

The bell rung and shook Dean back to reality. Dean got up and grabbed hold of his rucksack, swinging over his shoulder and made his way out the classroom.

Dean walked out following the rest of his class. Mr Fitzgerald called Dean, but Dean pretended he didn't hear him, and quickly got out of there.

He fumbled through his jacket pocket to get out his timetable sheet. He made his way down the corridor and was looking at his timetable to see what lesson he had.

_“Food Tech, Room H3”, “Food Tech, seriously?”_ Dean thought to himself, _“I wonder where the rest rooms are, might as well bunk off in there for this period”_.

Just as he folded up his timetable and placed it back inside his jacket pocket, he turned to find the well-dressed but scruffy haired boy from back in the form room stood behind him.

“Jeez… Man, don’t do that!” said Dean in a startled, shocked tone.

“Sorry Dean, I just wondered if you know where you are going. What class do you have now?” asked Castiel.

“I have Food Tech.. Err… Room H3, I think?” replied Dean.

Castiel smiled, “Oh, we've got the same class. Would you like to sit next to me?”

“Um.. Ok, sure…”.

Dean knew his plans of bunking off are now well and truly screwed...


	2. Perks of Being The Trickster

**Chapter 2: Perks of Being The Trickster**

 

The pair made their way to their Food Tech class. There was two classroom numbers listed on their time table for the class. Castiel explained to Dean the reason behind this was because one is for the preparation lessons where the class finds out what they will be making and how to, and the other one is for the practical lessons where they put the planning into practice and make whatever is they are making. Today it was a preparation lesson.

Castiel and Dean went inside the classroom. The desks were shared, two students per desk. Most the class was already there, most staring and whispering among themselves as Dean entered with Castiel. Castiel headed over to the desk located in the 3rd row to the back of the classroom, nearest to the window. Dean noticed that Castiel tends to prefer to be at the back. Dean followed Castiel and sat down on the plastic blue chair next to him at the desk.

The sound of conversations continued to echo around the classroom as the class awaited the arrival of their teacher.

The classroom door opens and strides in a young male student, beaming with a sly grin on his face. He carefully closes the classroom door shut behind him.

The young man was wearing a black snap back cap which carefully sat on his slicked back dark brown hair, with a small amount of side burns growing. He wore a grey short sleeve shirt, with a dark navy blue t-shirt underneath, a black belt with a metallic batman logo belt buckle, stone grey colored jeans, and a pair of chunky dark brown boots.

The young man makes his way over to supposedly the teacher's desk and pulls out a small, sliver key from his jeans' pocket. He crouches down on the floor by the desk, where there is an attached drawer. He unlocks the locked drawer with the small, silver key, and takes out a black clipboard with a wodge of sheets clipped onto it. He closes the drawer and locks it, before putting the key back into his pocket, getting back up onto his feet, and attempting to get the attention of all the class.

“Hey guys! I found out from a very reliable source that Mrs Harvelle isn't in today, so if we quickly fill out the register and take it down to the office, we can be teacher-free this period. Oh, and don't worry about some cover teacher who's a big bag of dicks busting his way in here, I've already dealt with him”,addressed the young man in a confident, but playful manner to his peers.

“Gabriel, where did you get the drawer key?”, questioned the dark haired girl in the front row of the class.

The girl was slouched back in her seat with her arms folded, with one white headphone in her ear, whilst the other one is dangling down against her leather jacket.

“Meg, surely you should know by now that I have my ways” winked Gabriel to Meg.

Meg scoffed, “As in, Jo Harvelle you mean?”

Gabriel chuckled,“Well, I guess that's just one the perks of dating the daughter of Mrs Harvelle. It's not the biggest perk though, the best perk of dating her comes in a double package, if you know what I mean, heh...”.

Meg rolled her eyes and slightly raised her arms in defeat, “Okay, Gabe, I think you can stop there!”.

Gabriel smiled at Meg, before turning it into a cheeky wink and gesturing an 'A-OK' sign with his hand.

 

_____________________________________

 

A minute or two passes by, Gabriel is now sat slowly swinging himself back and forth in the teacher's seat with the clipboard held firmly in his hands. Gabriel looks down at the registration sheet that's clipped to the clipboard. He carefully counts the number of names listed and then compares it to the number of students in the room. Gabriel then stops and stares across at Dean and Castiel.

“Urm.. Hey Castiel, is the new guy next to you called Dean Winchester?”

“Er... Yeah, this is Dean. He started today, I-I've been assigned to keep an eye out for him..” Castiel muttered out in response.

Gabriel smirked, “Oh, Cassie...”, Gabriel spoke in a smooth, suggestive tone of voice.

Castiel gave Gabriel a stern, sharp look towards Gabriel. If looks could kill, Castiel would of probably killed Gabriel at least hundred times or more already.

Dean turns to face Castiel, noticing the tension between him and Gabriel. Castiel quickly snaps from the continuous eye-contact.

" _What's that all about?" ,_ Dean wondered.

Gabriel scratched the back of his neck very nervously,

“Umm... Anyway Dean, nice to meet you. The name's Gabriel, but people call me The Trickster around here. I'd like to sit and chat, but I'm kinda running tight on time here. I'll see you around, kiddo!”.

Dean nodded in response, although he was more curious to the tension between Castiel and Gabriel.

Gabriel continued to swing himself on the seat at Mrs Harvelle's desk, taking a pen from the holder on top of the desk and continued to finish off filling the registration sheet. Lucky enough for Gabriel, all the class was in today.

Gabriel scribbled something on top of the sheet, before placing the pen back into the holder that he got it from.

“Hey Meg, you wouldn't mind taking this down to the office, would you?”

Gabriel unclipped the clipboard just enough to take out the registration sheet from the other sheets on the clipboard, and handed the sheet over to Meg.

“Okay then... _Mr Hugh Janus_...” said Meg in a suspicious tone, speculating the name written on the top of the sheet of paper.

Meg got up from her seat with the sheet of paper in hand, grabbing her black shoulder bag with the other, and made her way out of the classroom.

As the classroom door closed shut, Gabriel got another key out from his pocket, this one slightly larger and different shaped to the other.

“Now, let's lock this room up and get the fuck outta here!” announced Gabriel, holding up the key in the air. He walks over to the classroom door and opens it up.

The whole class got up and made their way quickly out the classroom, running spread out in both, the left and right directions of the corridor. Dean decided to take the right direction of the corridor.

\---------------------------------

 

Dean continues to run along the corridor, until he notices a sign for the men's room. Dean stops and goes inside.

There was no-one else in there, which he found to be a relief. Dean makes his way into an empty cubicle, locking it shut. He placed down the toilet seat lid, allowing himself to sit down on it. After he is sat, Dean fumbles through the inside pockets of his leather jacket to pull out some papers and a plastic packet containing a dark green leafy substance that looked very similar to mixed herbs.

He takes a paper out, placing it on his leg as he opened up the plastic packet and pulled out a pinch-worth of the contents and situating it onto the paper. Dean then carefully lined the stuff along the paper before proceeding to roll it up tightly. Once rolled, he rammed the rest of the stuff inside the plastic packet and the papers into the front pocket of his leather jacket. Dean then pulls out a lighter from the inside of his leather jacket and lit up his newly rolled spliff.

Dean began to smoke up his fat one, taking in a toke before exhaling a big puff of smoke. This was truly relieving.

Several minutes pass, Dean is still smoking in the cubicle. However, he is now starting to feel the effects from it. He was chilled out, not giving a care in the world.

In the last few months, it has allowed Dean to escape all the shit that had been happening in his life. _That night when his father lost his mind and got locked up, finding out Sammy couldn't stay with him and Uncle Bobby, and then also there was that time a while back before all that at his previous school when..._ That's when Dean heard the men's room door opening and someone coming in.

Castiel opens the door to the men's room and walks inside. He walks over to the sinks and turns on the tap to get some cold water to splash upon his face to freshen up. Then he hears a loud thud from the cubicle door. Castiel turns off the running tap.

“H-Hello?”

There was no response.

Castiel decided to walk up to the occupied cubicle door. He feared that someone might of collapsed inside there and that they may be unconscious. Castiel put his ear against the door, trying to hear if there was any sound of movement coming from the other side of the door.

When he lent against the door, that's when he smelt a strange whiff of something. No, it wasn't the typical smell from a public restroom, this smelt more like the smell that comes from behind the school bike shed after school.

Dean stood still as he could legs clutched up onto the toilet. He wasn't sure how long he could keep himself held in this position. He accidentally kicked the door stretching his legs, now whoever it is outside is aware of someone being in the cubicle. The pot was certainly now in-effect, and he was very much under the influence, but whoever is outside the cubicle is going to soon either see the smoke drift out or smell it, and he can't risk getting busted at school for his quick fix in the can. He knew what he had to do...

Dean placed his legs down quietly as possible, before getting up and acting as if he had finished doing his business. He carefully lifted the toilet seat lid up, just enough to throw the spliff down the toilet. Dean then waved his arms in attempt to try and clear the cloud of smoke from inside the cubicle. He then flushed the toilet. Time to face the person awaiting outside...

Castiel was still standing outside the cubicle door. He thought he heard a slight sound of movement from the other side of the door a moment ago, but he wasn't sure.

“ _Perhaps I should go and get a member of staff to check this out? However, that would raise questions such as why I'm out of class, and then I would end up landing Gabriel into trouble...”._

After considering what he should do, Castiel decided it's probably best if he let a member of staff know if there's someone potentially unconscious on the other side of the door, and what if anything was to happen to that person and he could of prevented it? 

Castiel knew what he had to do. As for dropping Gabriel into trouble, it's just as likely for anyone else to do that, but it wouldn't be risking another's life like this--- the cubicle door opens...

Castiel loses his balance and falls forward into the opening cubicle, but the young man coming out manages to catch hold of him. He looks up at the young man who had broken his fall... It was Dean...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 2 (finally!)
> 
> Chapter 3 will follow shortly :)


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 3: Heat of the Moment**

 

“Whoa, easy there, Cas!”

Dean was still keeping hold of Castiel who had fell towards him, and that must of been who he had heard lurking outside the cubicle door.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I-I thought you had collapsed in uh-there when I heard that loud thump, a-and I was actually just considering to go and get a member of staff for help. I don't think I could live with myself if someone was in there unconscious, and I could of done something about it...” Castiel gibbered out in panic, that's when Dean wraps his arms around his body and embraces him.

Dean held Castiel against him in a tight grip, just like he used to for Sammy whenever he was upset, so this is just natural instinct for Dean.

Plus, Castiel needed that comfort and reassurance right now. The poor guy was genuinely concerned and freaking out about him when really all he was doing was smoking some pot... Then the thoughts of reality kicked into Dean's mind,

“ _Oh crap... I hope this hug isn't making him feel uncomfortable. Dammit, what if he smells the pot smell on me? Crap...Crap...Crap...”._

Castiel didn't fight the fact that Dean had wrapped his arms around him and was holding him tight against him. Dean's body was warm and he was providing a comfort that for Castiel was something he had almost forgotten what it felt like... Human affection.

Castiel then started to feel a warm, tight, pleasurable feeling building in his lower abdominal area. That's when he realized...

_No, no, no..._

\--------------------------

 

Castiel was still clutched tight holding Dean, but no longer could he feel comfortable about this. There was an issue of great angst coming from his pants, which likely soon Dean is going to realize and feel, then what will he do? Castiel let go from Dean precipitously.

“Uhh.. T-Thank you Dean, that was nice of you” Castiel managed to spit out without, let his nerves, or raging hormones for that matter get in the way, which seem to switch on from literally the slightest touch... _Ahh... Stop thinking about it!_

Dean smiled at Castiel, “Hey, it's cool man. You was worried and you genuinely cared, I hope the hug didn't freak you out or anything, it's just my way of saying thank you for that, as well as returning some care in return”.

Castiel looked at Dean directly in the eyes, soon finding himself imagining himself running through the green forest color of his eyes, “Oh, it did very much the opposite of freaking me out, I can assure you that”.

Castiel accidentally slipped out his thought of response without realizing he said it out loud, but before he knew it, Dean pulled him forwards by his navy blue tie, taking them both inside the cubicle and locking the door shut.

Dean grinned as he let go of Castiel's tie and his hand wander down over the growing bulge outlining in Castiel's olive colored slacks, “I guess that I wasn't wrong when I felt this brush against my thigh then”.

Castiel froze up. Was this really happening? Castiel could feel his heart beat increasing and his erection getting much more intense. He needed dealing with now for sure, there's no turning back. Castiel let out a small groan at Dean's touch. Dean smiled at Castiel's reaction, biting down on his lip.

“How about I help you with that, huh?” said Dean, as he pulled Castiel in to kiss. Their lips locked together, Dean soon clearly working his experience leading his way with the kiss.He slipped his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, making him quiver on the touch of Dean's tongue meeting his own.

Castiel pulled away gasping,

“Oh shit, Dean...”.

 

\---------------------------

 

That odd, shy, nerdy kid that Dean had just met less than two hours earlier was now standing in front of him, literally begging for Dean's touch. How the fuck did that happen?

Plus, they are at school of all the places. Surely Dean should be avoiding trouble, but damn... Trouble is just a taste he just loves too much.

Dean untucked Castiel's light blue shirt to allowing him to move his hand under his shirt.

Dean felt the warmth of his surprisingly toned of his torso as his hand explored Castiel's body. The touch of Dean hand trailing his chest was sensational. He needed Dean to hurry up and deal with him already, but instead he seemed to be taking it at a painful, teasing pace making Castiel struggle to not climax there and then in his pants.

He could feel pre-cum leaking already, he didn't know how much longer he could take this. Dean continued exploring Castiel's body with touch, now gently running his fingers down Castiel's spine. Castiel moaned, he knew he needed to tell Dean to get on with it because he knew he was getting close now and he can't end up spilling his seed in his underwear.

“D-Dean, I need you to finish me, p-please...n-now...” Castiel gasped. “Ok then, Cas”...

Dean removed his hand from under Castiel's shirt and got down on his knees. Dean carefully unbuckled Castiel's belt, and opened his flies.

The outline of his erection stood more clearly now, the head poking up towards the dark blue elastic band, with the wet mark of pre-cum showing on the light blue of his boxers.

Dean moved his head towards Castiel's crotch, managing to unbutton his boxers' flies with his mouth. Dean kept complete eye contact with Castiel, as he reaches his hand to gently get out Castiel's throbbing penis.

He began to start slowly working his hand up and down the shaft, moving his thumb across over the slit of the head. Castiel lent his head back to groan with pleasure, breaking the eye contact they were maintaining as Dean worked his magic.

Dean then stops to bring his head to Castiel's crotch again, taking Castiel's fairly large cock into his mouth. He carefully took the whole thing in, making sure that he didn't catch his teeth in the doing, before finding himself fairly quickly bobbing his mouth in rhythm of time to Castiel's hip thrusting.

This wasn't just a blowjob, this was essentially Castiel mouth-fucking Dean. Dean began to taste a little bit of pre-cum that Castiel had leaked into his mouth during the deep throating.

Dean removed his mouth from Castiel's cock, which was stood rock hard, fairly red, and twitching in reaction of being removed from Dean's warm mouth and then feeling the cooler air upon it, as well as leaking pre-cum.

Castiel looked Dean dead in the eye. They didn't need to speak, their bodies was doing this for them.

Castiel had a intense look of anticipation and desire, in those ocean blue waves crashing their way through Dean's eyes, making him feel like he's been swept out into his deep sea. Dean felt like he was drowning in pleasure just by looking into them.

He sustained the eye contact as he took Castiel's penis once again and took the head inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over the slit, trying to re-create the same feeling that Castiel's beautiful blue eyes give him. Castiel moan and grunted as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, before finally he gasped out Dean's name as he unleashed his milky wave into his mouth.

Over taken by the feeling of euphoria the climax had given him, Castiel lent his now relaxed, satisfied body back against the cubicle door. His eyes remained closed. That was the best orgasm he has experienced in such a long time, if not ever. Dean knew all the right spots and he knew exactly what he was doing.

Dean was still on his knees, looking up at the gorgeous guy above him. He was wrong about his first impression of Castiel. In fact, he may even have a bit of a crush on the guy now... Then again, he has just sucked the guy off. But perhaps he would like to get to know this odd nerdy guy a little bit better now after this.

_Ok, maybe that is my dick that's talking..._

 

_\------------------------------_

 

“So, Cas... How was that?” grinned up Dean, suggestively licking his lips.

“By the way, you taste great man. Just saying”.

Castiel opened his eyes finally to look down at Dean, slightly blurred from having them closed for so long,

“It was probably the best orgasm that I've ever had, to be honest with you, Dean”, Castiel responded. “Would like me to now help assist you?”, he asked.

Dean got himself up from his knees, “Sure, knock yourself out!”.

Castiel smiled as he unbuttoned Dean's jeans and lowered his white underpants down enough to get out his hard cock.

Castiel got his grip around around the shaft and slowly began to toss Dean off. Castiel's skill was clearly not as well practiced as Dean's, but Dean was enjoying it nonetheless.

Castiel pulled Dean closer to him, “Kiss me, Dean”.

They locked lips as Castiel continued to work his hand up and down Dean's penis, now trailing his finger over the slit. Castiel and Dean explored each other's mouths with their tongues battling intensively with pleasure. Dean grabbed Castiel's left ass cheek as he felt the first drop of pre-cum leak from his penis.

Castiel continued to work Dean, as well as exhaustively making out. They stop kissing to get their breath back, but its only a moment before Castiel launches a bite upon Dean's neck, causing him to moan at the feel of him pulling away on his skin gently with his teeth.

Castiel leaned his head upon Dean's shoulder, still jerking his gherkin... When he notices smoke emerging from the closed down toilet seat lid...

 

 


	4. Untimingly Encounters

Castiel immediately froze up. His body stiffened almost statue-like. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost or something. Dean groaned in anticipation, “Aw, come on Cas, don’t chicken out on me now. You can’t leave me unseen to like this. A guy has his needs, and you owe me man!”

Castiel let go of Dean’s member, allowing it to throb back against Dean’s clothing. Dean let out a small gasp before biting down on his lower lip. Castiel raised his head off of Dean’s shoulder, proceeding to face Dean. Castiel glared intensely into Dean’s eyes for a moment before opening his mouth, “Dean, there’s smoke coming from the toilet”. Dean looked at Castiel with a perplexed expression upon his face. He grabbed Dean by his shoulders and swiveled him around to show him.

“Oh, crap!” blurted Dean. “The toilet must have been blocked when I flushed my joint down”. Castiel gave Dean a bewildering look, “You was smoking a joint?”

“No, I was just sat on the crapper taking an extra-long, gigantic sized dump…” Dean responded. Castiel continued to stare at Dean, still looking puzzled.

“Yes, Cas, I was smoking pot in here. I needed my fix, OK?”

Castiel began to smirk, “Well, that explains…” Dean looks at Castiel rather frustrated, “Huh? E-Explains what?” utters Dean, as he fumbles in panic to re-arrange himself.

“Why I thought I smelt something that I usually associate with behind the bike shed.” Castiel stated, as he tries to lend a helping hand to Dean.

“Dude… There’s better ways you could have said that...” responded Dean, looking flustered as Castiel was doing up his zipper.

“My apologies…” Castiel replied, scrabbling to adjust Dean’s belt buckle. “Dean, am I making you feel uncomfortable by assisting?” he asks, finally finding the hole for the post.

“Look, Cas, my downstairs department is the least of my worries right now. We both need to get out of here before we end up getting caught”. Dean spoke sharply.

Dean grasped his hands onto Castiel’s tie, pulling it up and adjusting accordingly, “There… Looking sharp!” expressed Dean, slapping Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel gazed into Dean’s eyes, letting a small grin show, “I-I… I guess I better be going…” stammered Castiel, shyly breaking the eye contact and focusing his glance down at the cubicle door lock.

“Wait, Cas…” softly spoke Dean, as he delicately lifted Castiel’s head up by his chin.

Dean observed Castiel’s pale pink lips glistering before him, biting his own as he lent further into Castiel’s personal space. Dean slowly tilted his head, placing his other hand onto Castiel’s shoulder, as he moved in for the kiss. Dean felt the slight stubble on Castiel’s face, as his lips met to the soft, inviting feel of Castiel’s lips. Playing hard to get, Dean pulled away after a small, gentle peck on the lips. Castiel gulped as Dean moved away. He could still feel his touch tingling upon his lip, desiring for more.

“Umm… Cas… Can we keep this our little secret?” Dean kindly asks Castiel, with an earnest smile.

“Of course, Dean. You have my word”. Castiel responded, smiling back at Dean.

“Thanks, man…” Castiel unlatched the cubicle door lock, and turned back to face Dean. “Are you certain that you’ll be okay, Dean?” questioned Castiel.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ve got this...” responded Dean, in a moderately calm tone.

Castiel pushed the cubicle door open and walked out, “I’ll see you around, Dean” said Castiel, turning to take a final glance at Dean. Castiel quickly made his way out the men’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean hears the door close shut. He locks the cubicle door again and takes a deep breath.

“OK, let’s do this…” quietly spoke Dean under his breath, as he approached the toilet, still discharging smoke. He used his boot to lever up the toilet seat lid, only to be greeted by an inferno of flames.

“Son ova’ bitch!” he yells, losing his balance, stumbling backwards. His back slammed against the locked cubicle door, as the toilet seat thumped back closed.

The smolder was still emerging at a fast pace, it wouldn’t be long until the fire alarm would be triggered. Dean took a moment to think on his feet. He rushes to seize a handful of toilet paper from the holder, and began to rub down all places him and Castiel may have touched whilst in there. He knew if he couldn’t stop the fire, he had to at least try and remove any finger prints that could trace to them being there. He rapidly rubbed around the toilet seat lid, Dean could feel the warmth arising from underneath the lid. He hurried to scrub, trying his best to avoid inhaling the smoke drifting upwards in front of his face. After rubbing down the toilet seat, he made his way to start scrubbing the door and lock latch. Dean then uses the toilet paper as a glove to unlock the cubical door and make his way out. He quickly shoves the toilet paper into his pocket, and hurries out the men’s room.

Unobservant, Dean paces out and almost collides with a student walking past in the corridor.

“Hey, watch it!” barked the slightly shorter male student, making his English accent apparent. He was dressed in a full, black tailored suit - perhaps even designer.

“Sorry, man! I didn’t see you” called out Dean, with a slight wobble in his voice, and raising his arms above his head.

The male student stopped walking and turns to glance at Dean. He lets out a small smirk.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I started today” responded Dean, as he slowly approached the shorter male student. The male student straightened up his posture. He raised his hand to his chin, observing Dean curiously,

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Dean Winchester”

The male student stretches his hand out for a handshake,

“It’s a pleasure, Dean. The name’s Crowley”. Dean accepts the handshake,

“I take you don’t know who I am, so let me cut to the chase. I can help you out around this hellhole. I’m your man when it comes to making sure no-one gives you grief, test paper answers, after-school paraphernalia, etcetera, etcetera… All for a small price, of course. I mean, it’s impossible to run a business in a complete, bloody dump like this without some sort of profit for the service that I kindly provide”.

Crowley drifts closer into Dean’s personal space, “Though, I’m sure we could easily arrange something, Winchester…”

Dean clears his throat, “Um… Great, I’ll keep that in mind, thanks… But, Crowley, I think I’ll be just fine, man!”

Crowley begins to grin, “Dean, I’ve gotta say. I like your style. Actually, how would you feel about working alongside me? There’s something about you, Dean… You seem like you would make a great wingman”.

“Yeah, I suppose maybe...” Dean tries desperately to end the conversation and be on his way, but Crowley continues to ramble on,

“Take your time, think it over before you make a definite decision.”

“OK, sure… But anyway, Crowley, I need to be making my way back to class now.”

“Of course. Say, Dean, what are you doing after school?”

Dean begins to scratch the back of his head, “Err… I have to work after school”

“Ah… That’s too bad. OK then, Winchester, I guess I’ll be seeing you around”

“Yeah… See ya, Crowley” Dean hurries off in the other direction to Crowley, unsure where he was going exactly, but glad to be away nevertheless.


	5. It's Raining Again

Castiel was sat in the back of the library beside the window,  scribbling away in his notebook . He was beaming with exhilaration.  This was the first time in a very long time that he had felt this happy. 

 

**_ The reason for this being: Dean Winchester. _ **

Castiel re-reads what he had written and smiled, before closing the notebook shut. He dazed out the window at the rain outside. He focused on a few of the raindrops trailing down the window pane. Although he was happy right now, the rain would always remind him of one night in particular which wasn’t so joyful…

 

 

* * *

 

** A YEAR AND HALF EARLIER **

 

Castiel unlocked the door. The house was in complete darkness, no-one was home. 

 

_ Typical. _

 

He  slowly made his way inside and shut the door behind him. He reached out to feel for the light switch beside him, and switched it on. He sighed as he sluggishly took off his grubby olive colored trench coat, hanging on the coat rack.

He crouched down to unlace his shoes and take them off. Whilst doing so, he felt curious about the time. He knew the time was getting on.

He looked down at his silver digital sport watch on his arm. The time read 18:23 PM. It was slightly unusual that Anna weren’t home. She had been home  every day this week before  Castiel , but perhaps tonight she had plans for after school which she had forgotten to mention . 

It wasn’t as if the  Novak’s sat around the dinner table and discussed their individual schedule with each other. Most of the time, dinner usually just consisted himself and Anna anyway . Their father always works until late, so usually they just pass by.

Castiel removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack under the coat rack before getting back up. He then made his way into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. He reaches in and grabs out a can of soda . He closes the refrigerator and  walks over to the counter, leaning back upon it as he pulls up the tab on the can, fizzing out everywhere on opening.

“Dammit  …”

Castiel places the can down on the counter whilst he goes to grab some paper towel to clear the spilled soda on the floor.

 

_** THUMP. ** _

 

Castiel finishes tearing off some paper towel when he heard a loud bang come from upstairs.  He puts down the kitchen towel and goes off to investigate. He slowly makes his way out the kitchen and up the stairs. He took each step very gingerly, trying to avoid the stairs creaking best he could – the last thing he would want is to be heard and confronted by a burglar whilst unarmed.

Once  Castiel reached the landing, he made way to check in his father’s room. He slowly turned the dimmer light on. Nothing.

Castiel crept inside his father’s room and quickly headed over to open the closet.

“It has to be in here somewhere…” he muttered rummaging through his father’s belongings.

“Got it...” as he picks up a small wooden box. He closes the closet and places the  wooden box on his father’s bed to open it. Inside is a  45 caliber  hand gun and several bullets.  Castiel hurriedly loads up the bullets into the gun, and gets it locked , loaded, and ready to go. 

He cautiously heads back out onto the landing, now approaching his own room. He slowly opens the door, accidentally making a slight sound on the latch opening, but nothing too far-reaching to be heard. 

Castiel enters the room, facing side on. Much as he felt fear at this moment, he couldn’t help but feel sort of like a spy , or crime fighting vigilante. He switched on the light. Again, nothing. He sighed, perhaps his imagination is being over-imaginative or something.

Then he hears another thump – his sister’s room.

Castiel sprinted out his room and charges into his sister’s bedroom, armed with his father’ s handgun, not to find a burglar but his own sister on the floor next to an open, half-empty bottle of pills, and a bottle of their father’s liquor.

He makes sure the safety lock is on the gun before placing it down on his sister’s  dressing table, and he hurries across to the floor beside his sister.

“ A-Anna…?”

Castiel felt his body trembling as he panics to check for a pulse. There was a faint pulse. She was alive, but unconscious.

Castiel was slightly relieved, but still overwhelmed with distress and fear. He attempts to hold back tears looking at his sister almost lifeless in front of him, 

“Anna… Hang in there, I’m going to call Dad and call for an ambulance...”

Castiel felt tears dripping down his face, he could no longer hold them back.

“…I-I’m going to get help. I’ll be right back, I promise…” 

He gently rests a hand on Anna’s shoulder for comfort, wiping away the tears running down his face with the other.

Castiel shoots out the bedroom, and hurries down the stairs, almost tripping head first. He sprints into the kitchen, forgetting about the split soda causing him to slip over. He slammed against the floor, hitting his torso with quite an impact on the fall. He muttered various curse words and groaned, as he picked himself up off the floor. There wasn’t time to worry about himself, Anna’s life was at risk.

He  dashed over to the memo board and ripped off the post-it with his father’s number on.  Castiel grabbed the phone receiver off the wall and  frantically input the number. 

Castiel awaits his father to pick  up the phone, 

“Come on, Dad…” 

The dialing tone continued,

_ “You have reached the voicemail of Jimmy Novak. I’m not able to take your call right now, please leave your message, and I will get back to you ASAP”. _

_ … BEEP … _

“..D-Dad, it’s me,  Castiel . It’s Anna… S-She’s unconscious. I’m going to call for an ambulance… Call me when y-you get this…” 

Castiel hung up the receiver. Tears ran down his face, but he knew he had pull himself together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,  “You can do this … Do it for Anna, she needs you ”

Castiel opened his eyes and picked the  receiver back up again, this time calling for the ambulance…

 

* * *

 

** Few hours later **

 

Rain continued to fall.  Castiel was stood shivering outside the hospital in the rain. His white shirt had become so drenched that it was almost see-through, the only positive thing was the fact no-one would realize that he had been crying . 

An older man, in a dark brown trench coat walks out from the entrance door and approaches  Castiel . He places a hand on  Castiel’s shoulder,

“ Castiel … I just heard from the doctor, Anna is going to be fine…”

The older man had similar resemblance to  Castiel , however his voice was much lighter.

“..But we need to talk,  Castiel ”.

Castiel forcefully pushed the older man’s hand off his shoulder, 

“What? About the fact that work is  apparently of  more import than your family!?” Roared  Castiel at the older man. He stared intensively at the older man, showing irritation.      


“Castiel … Can we discuss this later, there’s a more serious matter I need to talk to abo-“

“No, Dad. I don’t want to talk!”

Castiel began to walk away from his father, “ Castiel … Do you know anything about the gun?”

Castiel stopped, feeling  his stomach clenching in fear, and turned around to face his father,

“Gun?” he responded seeming astonished.

“There was a gun found in Anna’s bedroom… A-And…” 

Jimmy sniffed and lower his head, “They… They b-believe… That she was planning to shoot herself if she hadn’t collapsed from the attempted overdose…”

Castiel felt tears run down his face, as he walked back towards his father.

“Dad…”

Before  Castiel could say anymore, Jimmy grabs hold of Cas wrapping his arms tightly around him.

_ “…It’s going to be OK... It’s g-going to be OK…”  _ Jimmy whispers  


Castiel rests his head on his father's shoulder, glancing into the rain with an overwhelming feeling of dread. 

 

* * *

 

**Present Day**  


 

Suddenly two arms come wrapping around Castiel’s shoulders, making him jump.

“Easy there, Tiger. It’s only me… I thought I would find you here” smiled Dean looking down at Castiel.

“Sorry, Dean… I was kind of lost in a daze…” softly Castiel responded, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Dean pulls up a chair and sits down next to Castiel, “Yeah, rain is a rather strange thing, huh?”

“Actually it isn’t a strange thing, Dean. In fact, I find the process of how rain is formed rather fascinating. I could explain it to you if you’d like”.

Dean snickers as he fidgets in his seat, “Yeah, leave that for a geography class”.

Dean continued to giggle with his head faced down. Castiel stared at Dean nervously.

“Dean… Cut it out, we’re in the library…” he quietly advises.

Dean raised his head and faced Castiel with a massive smirk on his face, “I’m hungry, and extremely horny. Is there any chance you could help me either of those?”

Castiel sighed as he picked up his bag from the floor and placed it onto his lap. He unzipped the bag and began to fumble through to pull out a brown paper bag with something inside. “For your food hunger, yes I can. I have this sandwich, it’s PB&J...”.

Castiel hands the sandwich towards Dean, “…Just make sure the librarian doesn’t see you eating it.”

Dean accepts the sandwich. He looked inside the paper bag hesitatingly, before looking up at Castiel, “Cas, are you sure? I don’t want to ste al your lunch”

“Yes, it’s fine. I’m not very hungry today”

“Thanks, man”.

Castiel smiled back at Dean, “That’s no problem”.

Castiel carefully picks up his notebook as Dean begins to take out the sandwich from the brown paper bag.

“Um… Hey, Cas…” Castiel turns to face Dean, who is now unwrapping the cling film from the sandwich, “The notebook, what’s it for?”

“Oh…” spoke Castiel trying his hardest to not sound anxious, “Uh… T-That’s for taking notes in class…” he responds as he quickly shoves it inside his bag and zips it up. “Right…” speaks Dean with his mouthful of sandwich,

“Mmm… Damn, this is some good PB&J” mumbles Dean, “Did you make the sandwich?”

“Yeah, I always make my sandwiches” Dean groaned pleasurably as he took another bite of the sandwich.

“Cas… Is it possible you could make me one for tomorrow?” Dean asked. “Yes, I could do that…” Castiel responded, as he looked down at his bag.

Dean placed the sandwich on the brown paper bag and leaned across to Castiel, “You know, I can repay you, Cas…” whispered Dean, as he placed his left hand on Castiel’s leg and slowly began to stroke gently.

Castiel faced Dean, who was looking at him seductively with his bold bottle green eyes. “Dean… You need to stop…”

Dean ignored Castiel and continued with his advances, "Come on, don't be frigid..."

Dean move his hand further up Castiel's leg, drifting his way up his thigh, towards his...

"Dean, enough" sparked Castiel, as he shoved Dean's hand off of his crotch, "I-It's not as if I don't want to, I want to, believe me, Dean... It's j-just we just can't do it here..."

"Ok, I'm sorry..." Dean calmly responded, raising his hands. "Look... I'll just grab my things and get out your way. I'll catch you later on?".

As Dean reached down to pick his shoulder bag from the floor, he saw a figure approaching from out the corner of his eye.

"Is that a sandwich that I see on the table?" firmly spoke the young female. She had long blond hair, dark rimmed glasses, and a gray power suit with white shirt combination. "Well?" she asked.

Dean quickly swiped the rest of the sandwich, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"W-What sandwich?" he responded jokingly with his mouth full.

The woman sighed,"I haven't got time to play games. Can you please just leave before I am forced to give you a whole week ban..."

Dean raised his arms with a cheeky smirk, "Hey, alright. I was going anyway...

Dean effortlessly got up from his seat, with his bag over his shoulder, "See ya, Cas".

Dean winked at Castiel as he exited the library.

 

The young female continued to stand beside Castiel, "You know, I'm slightly disappointed. I thought Castiel Novak would known better than hang around with the trouble making students."

"Miss Atropos, in Dean's defense, he just started here today. I'm certain that he didn't mean to come across in that way."

"Perhaps you're right, Castiel. Personally though, I have a bad feeling about him..."

"Why is that?"

"Because... Well, he's one of the school's funded, troubled intake students. You've seen his bag? All the funded students have those bags provided."

"Isn't Benny a funded intake student? He's a good student. Since he joined the school, look how many changes have happened due to his influence in student council. Benny even managed to get the school board to open their eyes up to the "

"Yes, he was... Until last week when he got suspended for consuming alcohol on school premises"

"Oh... I didn't know about that"

"No offense, Castiel, but I feel your friend won't last long here. Don't follow him down that path just for friendship. People like Dean will never be your friend. They are nothing but lost causes."

"Let's just put it that we don't see eye to eye over this"

"Castiel, I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Well, maybe I don't need people looking out for me all the time. Gabriel does that enough as it is"

Castiel grabbed his stuff and stormed off in an humph out of the library.

Outside the door, Meg, the girl from Castiel's Food Tech class stood smirking at Castiel as he walked out the library. She began walking towards him.

Meg leaned against the wall in a relaxed manner with her hands in her jeans pockets,

"So, Clarence. Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

Castiel turned to face the girl, shaking his head,

"What do you mean, Meg? Also, why do you call me Clarence? You know I don't like that"

"Hey, ok, sorry Cas... But seriously, I know the librarian is a moody bitch and all, but I've never seen you go off at someone like that before. Plus, what happened with your couple of sentences max rule?"

"She just got to me that's all. I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Meg grabbed onto Castiel's shoulder, "Oh! It's about that Dean kid isn't it? You like him, don't you?"

"Enough, Meg..."

"Castiel, I've known you for years now. I know that you're gay, and I get it. He's a cute guy and if he's gay too, then I guess you've got... some chance"

Castiel looked down at the ground anxiously,

"Do you promise you won't tell Gabriel what I'm about you tell you?"

"Ok, I pinky promise I won't. What?"

"I - I... may of been intimate with Dean"

Meg opened her mouth, but she was gob-smacked. Castiel felt impressed. He had managed to render a girl who can usually always can find something to say in a conversation, even if only a sarcastic, witty remark.

"Castiel, you sneaky little stud!"

"Meg..." hushed Castiel.

"Ok, I won't tell Gabriel or anyone else. You've gotta tell me though, what was he like?"

"He was good..."

"Good? Come on, spare me the gory details. You was the one who got the action, you've gotta let me live vicariously through you, tell me!"

"Well... He knew what he was doing..."

Meg nodded in approval,

"So, he's very experienced... Nice!"

"Yes, he was, and the way he made me reach my climax, it was different... I've never felt anything quite as great as that orgasm. It was actually rather refreshing, I have no words to describe it."

"Whoah... Castiel. Did he take your virginity?

"Er..."

Castiel didn't want to admit to Meg that he didn't go all the way. After all, the past two years, he has been bullied endless for his lack of sexual encounters and lack of interest in that area. At least this way he was going to be increasing his rep. Plus, Dean is fucking hot, and it's only a bit of small white lie after all. He did get to third base at least.

Meg slowly nodded, "I'm impressed, Novak. You getting laid alone is quite remarkable. But with a guy like Dean... I'm actually slightly jealous"

Castiel looked down grinning, "Of course, you're a girl. You're not exactly his type"

Meg shoves Castiel jokily, "Screw you, Novak!".

As Meg shoves Castiel, Gabriel walks around the corner from the other side of the corridor.

"Hey, Masters!" he yells, strolling towards them with a stern look upon his face.

Cas and Meg turn around to face Gabriel, who was quickly approaching them.

"Why you shove him?"

"I was just joking around with him, geez..."

"Get out of here, Meg"

Meg walked away scowling at Gabriel.

"Oh, and Meg, don't let me see you touch Cas again, or you'll be sorry!" echoed Gabriel down the corridor.

 

"You alright, Cas?"

"I'm fine.."

Gabriel grabbed Castiel by the shoulder and turned him to face him, "Don't lie, you're not alright. I can tell".

"Yeah, I'm not okay with you babysitting me all the time and jumping to conclusions. Meg wasn't lying, we were just joking around"

Gabriel shoved Castiel up against the wall, pinning him with all his strength, "You listen up, twerp". Gabriel pins Castiel tighter, constricting any chance of escaping, "No-one in this school is going to be joking with you. No-one likes you, Cassy. Sorry if I was trying to protect you from the truth!"

Suddenly, Dean comes wandering around the corner. Dean notices Gabriel's hold on Castiel, and in an instant sprints towards Gabriel and Castiel.

"Get your hands off him!" hollers Dean as he tackles Gabriel off Castiel. Dean knocked Gabriel to the floor, bringing Castiel tumbling down with them.

"Hey, this is nothing to do with you, douchewad"

"Oh, but it is if you're laying in on Cas."

Gabriel got up from the ground and walked to up Dean, standing chest to chest with him.

"Come on, big guy. You and me, right here, right now"

Dean closed his eyes and took in a short deep breath. He didn't want to break, not on his first day. But on the other hand, the guy is picking on his new friend. Regardless of him being Castiel's cousin, he wasn't going to let Cas get beat up by some jerk.

"You don't want to do this, man..." calmly spoke Dean.

Gabriel shoves Dean backwards,

"Trust me, I do, Dean... Come on, Deano!"

Castiel got up from the ground, coming between Dean and Gabriel. He couldn't let his new friend confront his cousin. Dean had no idea of what Gabriel was capable of, even though he was much more puny in comparison.

"Dean, don't do it. It's not worth it!" said Castiel, in a desperate attempt to change Dean's mind.

"I'm not letting this asshat get away with treating you like crap. I've taken guys like him before!" exclaimed Dean, fusing his compressed rage.

Gabriel swiftly shoves Castiel out the way, "You heard him, Cas. Douche Charming here wants to fight". Gabriel smirked at Dean, "Come on, what you waiting for. Give me your best shot".

In a matter of milliseconds, Dean tackles Gabriel's legs and wrestles him into a tight hold, causing him to fall to the floor.

Castiel looked on as the boys scuffled around the corridor floor, punching and yelling as they hit one another, blow after blow.

The bell rung out continuously, echoing the corridor. Castiel stood there in panic, as he saw Gabriel continously punching Dean in the face. He could see Dean attempting to look over to him. He knew he needed help getting Gabriel off of him and that they needed to get out of dodge. This was it, this was the time Castiel had to stand up for once in his life and take charge of the situation.

Castiel rushed over, raising his leg, swinging it, and kicking his cousin directly in the face - just as everyone were leaving their classrooms abruptly, and looking on at the trio blocking their way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates soon!


	6. Playgrounded

The boys were immediately escorted outside by the bull-headed Geography teaching assistant, Bartholomew.

Bartholomew joined the school as a TA only this semester, but very quickly he found himself despised by not only just the students, but also the teachers too. He was clearly private school educated and clearly did not understand there's a huge contrast between public and private school systems. Therefor, his methods certainly didn't go down when he joined. He was a glowing beacon of self-exaltation and delusion. He drives a 1976 grey Porsche 924 to school, parking it into a front space making sure it is seen by all, but it's not his car which makes the morning gossip around the water cooler as he hopes. It's usually the anger of how he purposely takes up two spaces in the parking lot with that fancy piece of euro trash.

As they reached outside, it became apparent that they wouldn't get their inevitable disciplinary immediately.

Still, Castiel and Dean felt a heavy sense of penitence rush through them, as they saw all the students and staff beginning to get into their class formation at the fire assembly points. The rain had become increasingly torrential, as they were ushered across the playground, they heard the murmurs of people complaining about getting cold and drenched by standing out there.

Bartholomew took them over to a group of teachers crowded around discussing the ongoing issue inside the building. He straightened up his tie and smoothed his hair out with his hand before approaching. 

Bartholomew cleared his throat to draw the staff's attention, "E-Excuse me, I am awfully sorry to bother everyone. But could anyone tell where these boys are suppose to be and who their form tutor is?"

Garth walked forward and places a hand upon Bartholomew's shoulder, "Yes. Cas and Dean are in my class, but the other boy, I'm not too sure about, but I can take them from here..."

Bartholomew moved Garth's hand off his shoulder and gave a disgusted look, "I'm afraid there's a reason for why I am trying to find their form tutors. You see, I caught these three young men having a violent altercation in the hallway. Obviously, I can't take them to the principal right away, so I need you to keep an eye on these two at least until I can have a word on the action we will have to take to punish them. Personally, I believe a suspension would do the trick quite splendidly"

Garth smiled at Bartholomew, dismissing his arrogance, "Ok then, thanks, Bart. I'll get to the bottom to this ordeal. Leave it with me, pal "

Bartholomew glared in disgust at Garth, in a way that looked as if he had just de-masculinised him from TA to student status,

"It's Bartholomew..." he spoke sternly, attempting to highlight his importance.

Garth stood there confused, "Oh... I apologize"

Garth signaled Castiel and Dean to walk away from the crowd of teachers to talk. They began to slowly walk towards their fellow peers from their form group who were lined up in the corner.

"What a frickin' yuppie..." suspired Dean, as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that..."

Garth quickly brushed off the brief joke to compose himself in a sharp, authoritative manner

"..But guys, let's talk serious for a second. You know violence don't solve anything. If I have any say in your punishment, I am going to suggest you to attend my after school yoga classes. Trust me, it helps to get out any anger or stress you are feeling, and it's in a calm and controlled way. You should come along to my next session anyway, that will be my own ."

Dean stopped walking, and folded his arms. "No offense, Garth, but I don't think that's my kinda thing"

"Why not, Dean? Have you tried it before?"

"No, I haven't but I know that's not my sort of thing. My relaxation is fixing up cars at my uncle's garage, and if I want to let out rage, I can just grab a wrench and go to town on one of the totaled cars in the yard."

Castiel spoke up, "I will do it, sir"

Garth turned to Castiel, "That's the type of attitude I'm looking for. Thanks, Castiel"

Garth turned back to face Dean, "I hope you will come around and make the right decision, Dean."

Garth let the boys go and join the rest of their form group.

"Guys, try and come along after school tomorrow at 3.30. I will be in the small hall behind the gymnasium. Remember to wear comfy clothes"

Dean sighed, "Is he always that stubborn and annoying?"

"Garth is a good teacher. You should at least try to hear him out"

"Are you kidding me? The guy is a massive hippy"

Castiel dragged Dean away from his peers, "If our punishment is given by Principal Zachariah, he is going to question why we were out of class before the fire bell rang, and then it is possible he could link us to the fire. We can't risk getting linked to it. I believe our best chance will be doing the yoga classes and hopefully Garth will drop it. He has dropped things before"

Dean briefly glanced away with a dissent look upon his face before looking back Castiel,

"Fine, I'll do it."

Castiel smiled in relief, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that"

Dean gave a hankering glance as he moved in closer to whisper to Castiel,

"You owe me big time... I hope you are going to make it up to me..."

"How about after the yoga class tomorrow?" teased Castiel, staring in a celestially way. He knew if there was any way to persuade Dean to participate in the yoga, the offer of sexual favors with himself would be enough to win him over and to fully guarantee his attendance.

Dean respired deeply, as he fiddled with his stubble on his chin.

"You know, a few hours back, I honestly thought you was just some weird, nerdy, little dork, but damn... Was I wrong..."

Castiel moved in even closer to Dean, "Well, I'm just full of surprises..."

 

The boys shared an intense moment of eye sex, the lascivious tension must of not gone noticed as the couple of geeky looking guys approached Castiel and Dean.

"Um.. Hey, Castiel, is it true about the rumor that Gabriel started the fire in the boys restroom?" Asked the first boy, who stood lumberingly, wearing a well-worn Star Wars t-shirt and smart pair brown slacks.

"I have no idea, to be honest..." responded Castiel.

The second boy who was wearing a light blue shirt with a black jumper over the top and a pair of standard blue jeans walked forward. Unlike the other boy, he was much more confident and laid-back.

"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves." The second boy reaches his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey, I'm Kevin and this here is Chuck. You must be Dean. We're in Castiel's Psychology, Mathematics, Triple Science, and IT classes."

Dean accepts Kevin's handshake, "Hey"

"So, are you into Dark Druid Adventures?" asked Chuck, enthusiastically.

"Castiel is our guild master. We're called 'Fors4k3n'. That's with a four and three, by the way. We kick ass! Last week, we completely pwned those 'HellHoundz' guys. Total noobs, right!?"

Dean grinded his teeth trying not to laugh. He always thought DDA was a game for rage-ridden, virgin no-lifers.

Dean cleared his throat, "Err.. Well, I-I've played it before... A long time ago. But it's not really for me..." Dean smiled anxiously,

Castiel began to blush in embarrassment. He could tell that Dean wasn't a fan of the game and he was just saying that to shut Chuck up.

For a while now, Chuck has wanted to find a new wizard for their guild. It made sense for him to ask, but in the doing, Chuck has erected a massive red flag for his geekdom.

Kevin stepped in and pulled Chuck back, "That's fine, Dean. It's just an occasional thing we play together. I guess Chuck was just wondering if you wanted to come along and play some time. H-He's a very welcoming guy."

"Occasional? We usually play it every Thursday night at your house!" pipped up Chuck, quickly being shushed by Kevin.

"...T-Then again, me and Castiel have both been fairly busy of late, with our other extracurricular activities, and also of course, finals being this year, and everything, so it's not been every week like he said" nervously laughed Kevin.

Kevin glanced at Castiel, "...Anyway, me and Chuck best be going. We'll catch you later, guys!"

Castiel watched Kevin drag Chuck away, mumbling at him probably trying to tell him why he shouldn't of said that stuff in front of Dean.

Castiel liked Kevin. Although he didn't have many friends at school, he knew he could always count on him to be there and understand situations. Also, he had absolutely no issue with Castiel's sexuality.

When Castiel came out to their DDA team, two of their team quit immediately believing that Castiel might of liked them. But even though it was a difficult time, Kevin made sure he knew that him and Chuck would still be there even if the quitters weren't - although they weren't exactly the greatest DDA players anyway.

Dean smiled at Castiel, jokily punching him in the shoulder as he watched his friends walk away,

"I take what I said back, you're a massive dork... But you know what... I like it"

Castiel looked surprised, "Really? You don't care if I play DDA and that I'm into tons of geek stuff?"

"Dude, I'm into fixing up cars, classic rock, and anime. Do you care about that?"

"Touché. Unless of course you're reading some Hentai and getting off on it. I might have an issue with that"

"Cas, I can ensure you. If I was with you, I wouldn't need any Hentai to keep me satisfied"

"Is that hint you want to be with me, Dean Winchester?"

"No... No! I was just kidding, I've just met you... That would be crazy! Hehe-heh..."

"Well, okay... Perhaps if I got to know you better, maybe I would consider courting you"

"Courting? Dude, that's just so respectable..."

"Well, I like to think of myself as a gentleman"

Suddenly, Meg pushes between Castiel and Dean, "Hey, lovebirds, sorry I'm killing your moment but you should both try and get out of here while you can"

"Why? What's up?"

"Gabriel just flipped out and attacked a police officer, and now he's on the loose in the school. Anyway, he's looking for you both and he's pissed"

Castiel turned to face Dean, "I have an idea. Are you willing to get punched again?"

Dean took a step back from Castiel, "Not really, Cas, but explain this plan"

Castiel contemplated as he looked upon the school block nearest to them.

"Meg, is Gabriel inside the school, right?"

"I don't know, do I look like a psycho GPS? But I would imagine so, that's what people are talking anyway..."

Castiel turned to face Dean, looking elated by the information.

"Right, so if you give me the pot, I'll quickly go and stash it into Gabriel's locker. But I need to be sure he isn't going to be nearby when I do it, so I will have to act very gingerly."

"You've got pot?" stuttered Meg, seeming flabbergasted by the discovery.

"Yes, but shut up, Meg" urged Dean.

Meg turned to Dean giving him a dirty look, "Oh, nice..." she responded in a sarcastic tone.

"You coming Meg? You can keep watch" asked Castiel.

"Yeah, might as well..." responded Meg, continuing to give Dean the stink eye.

 The trio set off.

 

* * *

 

Dean, Cas, and Meg slyly made their way through the crowds of students and back into the school. Luckily enough for them, no-one was keeping watch on the doors nearest to the playground, so they quickly sneaked into the block.

Inside the block, the smell of smoke was overwhelmingly intense. They hurried their way down towards the corridor where the senior year students lockers are located. After a few turnings, they reached the corridor.

"Ok, Dean, the pot" requested Castiel.

Dean handed over the bag of pot and a couple of roll ups to Castiel, quickly shoving them into his pockets.

"Keep watch, I'll be quick as I can".

Castiel sprinted down the corridor to get to Gabriel's locker. He quickly turned the combination of 6969 to unlock the locker.

_**CLICK** _

Once opened, Castiel looked around him before placing the drugs underneath the piles of 'Busty Asian Beauties' pornography magazines stored inside his locker. Castiel quickly slammed the locker shut and re-enabled the combination.

Castiel smiled, he had done it. He quickly raced back to meet up with Dean and Meg, but they were no where to be seen. Castiel paced along the corridors that they took coming in, looking through all the classroom doors he pasted by, just to be certain. Still, no sign.

As Castiel reached the doors to exit out of the block, he hears the clumping sound of feet behind him.

"Freeze! Stop exactly where you are!" hollered the woman in a stern, authoritative voice. Castiel turned around to see that it was not a teacher, but in fact a police officer.

"I-I w-was looking for my friends..." muttered Castiel nervously, as he fumbled his hands in his pockets.

 

_Oh shit, the roll-ups..._

 

* * *

 

 

After about five minutes of hiding in and out of classrooms, dodging the firefighters who were now inside the school and cornering off most the doors in and out. Dean and Meg made it back outside and managed to rejoin the rest of their form group.

Dean looked around him checking to see if Castiel had got back outside before them, but he wasn't. Dean was worried. What if he doesn't realize that him and Meg are back outside and he continues searching inside the school, and he ends up collapsing from smoke inhalation?

Then again... Why was he even worrying about him? Dean couldn't understand why he was even feeling this way... He just felt uneasy for some reason - there was just this feeling in his gut that something seems wrong.

"You sure Cas will know we've come back out here?" asked Dean, anxiously.

"Castiel is a smart guy, he'll know..." responded Meg, dismissing Dean's concerns.

Dean felt rage flare up inside of him, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"I don't get why you're so hung up on a guy like Castiel, you don't even know him"

"Damn right. I'm not hung up on him..."

"I don't think you can say the same for Castiel. From what I've heard, you really swept him off his feet... Or into bed at least"

Dean glared in a stunned stance, "What?"

"Castiel told me that you two were 'intimate'. Considering you didn't know him until about two hours ago, that's very interesting to hear."

"Because it's not true..."

"Oh, come on. The look is all over your face, and Castiel wouldn't lie about something like that unless something did happen. He's a loser, he would want the bragging rights"

"Look, I don't know what he told you, but I've not had sex with him..."

"You wanna know what I think? After we left Food Tech, you and Castiel probably had a little make out and fumble somewhere in the school, but Castiel chickened out and left you with blue balls. Your pants are a massive giveaway..."

Dean began to get flustered, but quickly moved his hand over his crotch to cover his erection, "No, it's a gun... S-Stop... Looking at my crotch... I-It wasn't ev-even.. like that..."

"Oh, so you admit you two did do something here!" announced Meg, hoping others would catch wind of what she was saying.

Dean grabbed hold of Meg putting his hand over her mouth, "Hush your piehole, Meg..."

Meg shoved Dean off of her, "Or what? Soon as I tell someone about what you two have been up to, everyone is going to turn eyes away from Gabriel and onto you. Gabriel is your scapegoat, but I've worked it all out. You probably were smoking pot in there with Castiel, weren't you?"

Dean sighed and surrendered his hands, "Fine... Yes... Ok, you win... What have I got to do to keep you quiet?"

Meg leaned into Dean, trailing her finger on his chest has she spoke, "I get it that I'm not your type, but I need you to pretend you are dating me"

Meg continued rambling on, but Dean quickly finds himself distracted.

He notices out the corner of his eye that Castiel is being escorted out the door, handcuffed by a couple of police officers. Dean focused his attention the female police officer who was walking behind Castiel. He had seen her somewhere before. Who is she? 

...Then it clicked.

_"I know who she is..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update may be slightly delayed, but I hope to post it very soon. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> More to come ASAP!
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I have no idea how to write fan fics. This is my first ever attempt at one.


End file.
